


Half the Size, Twice the Number

by ruff_ethereal



Series: Mechanical Hearts [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crescent Rose decides to anger her ally/rivals, Ember Celica, and learns it is a bad idea to make enemies out of little kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half the Size, Twice the Number

“Bye Ruby!” Crescent Rose had on a fake smile as she waved, “Have fun at Vale!”

“Bye-bye Ruby!” Ember Celica cried, the twins cheerfully waving in perfect sync.

Ruby turned back and waved farewell one last time before Weiss pulled her into the airship departing for Vale.

Once the vehicle was out of sight, scythe and pair of gauntlets sighed.

“And so the competition gets a leg-up…” Crescent Rose said.

“Yeah…” Celica continued.

“Can’t do anything about it, though.” Ember finished.

The scythe blinked. “Wait, you guys don’t mean you’re fighting for dear old Ruby’s heart too, are you?”

Ember Celica nodded as one.

“We like her,” Celica started.

“She’s nice,” Ember continued.

“And cute!” Celica swooned!

“And she likes us, too!” The twins finished.

Crescent Rose chuckled and leaned down to the two child-like living weapons, a patronizing smile on her face. “It’s cute that you two really think you have a chance.”

“And why’s that?” Ember barked, her and her sister’s eyes narrowing.

The scythe roared with laughter. “For one thing, you guys don’t have this!” She gestured to her tall, well-proportioned, and well-endowed form, “And for another thing, you guys are half my size!”

“There’s two of us,” Celica growled.

“And only one of you!” Ember barked.

“Oh, and what are you going to do?” Crescent Rose said in between her laughs, “Climb up on each other’s shoulders and take me on a 2v1 chicken fight?”

“No,” Celica shook her head, “We’re going to do this!” She kicked her opponent in the shins, the scythe bent over in pain.

“Ow!”

“And we’re going to do this!” Ember yelled as she jumped onto the taller woman’s back and started pulling at her hair.

“Yeow!” Crescent Rose tried to grab at her opponents, “Hey, that’s not fair!”

“You’re twice our size!” Celica cried before she started gnawing on her opponent’s ankle.

“We deserve an advantage!” Ember declared before she pulled the scythe down to the ground by her hair.

* * *

“Yang? Please… help me up.”

With a grunt from the huntress and a series of groans, cries, and yelps from the weapon, Crescent Rose was back up on her feet, painfully leaning onto Yang and limping on one bite-mark covered leg.

“So, no one ever told you it’s a bad idea to piss off little kids?” Yang asked as they walked back to Beacon.

“I don’t want to talk about this…” Crescent replied before she let out another pained noise.

“Too bad! Because I am telling **everyone** about this.”

The scythe sucked in a breath, and sighed. “Yang… please… do me a favour?”

“Sure,” The huntress nodded, “What is it?”

“Tell them the twins had a gang of other kids with them.”

Yang sniggered. “And that’s supposed to make it better?”

“No,” The scythe tried to shake her head and thought better of it, “It’s supposed to make it seem like I never had a chance in the first place.”

“Ha!” Yang grinned, “You say that you like had a chance in the first place!”


End file.
